Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is a minor villain from the Tekken series. He is the rival of Yoshimitsu. Background The North American soldier-turned-Police Officer known as Bryan Fury is a character with quite an eventful life. When he worked as a police officer, he had many successes, and was considered a brilliant detective by his co-workers. However, there were some pretty dark rumours in regards to him. The Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong was investigating Bryan during a case where he had to visit Wulong's city. Lei discovered that Fury had some shady connections with drug dealers. But before Lei could arrest Fury, the latter was killed in a shoot-out. However, Bryan's corpse was discovered by the mysterious Doctor Abel, an underground scientist who was rivals with the famous Doctor Bosconovitch. Abel wanted to create a Cyborg Army in order to take over the world, but to create that perfect army, Abel needed to collect classified data that was owned by Doctor Bosconovitch. In order to acquire said data, he experimented with Fury's corpse, and revived him as an unstoppable cyborg. Fury joined the third installment of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, knowing that he would be able to obtain clues that way. By targeting Yoshimitsu, who had ties with Bosconovitch, Fury was able to obtain the information he needed, but gained a fierce new enemy in the process. Due to the precarious design of his cyborg body, Fury's life was starting to vanish by the time of the next King of the Iron Fist Tournament. He entered the tournament with hopes of being able to acquire the Mishima Zaibatsu's funds and use them to make Doctor Abel create a new body for him. In a surprising twist of events, the dying Bryan was saved by Yoshimitsu, who took him to a lab where he would be given a new body. After gaining Bosconovitch's trust, he received multiple upgrades, but once he felt strong enough, he betrayed Bosconovitch and became a wandering harbinger of destruction, with his power only being rivaled by his righteous archenemy, Yoshimitsu. Powers & Abilities *'Cyborg Body:' Thanks to the modifications that he received from Abel and Bosconovitch, Bryan's body surpasses that of most humans in the Tekken series. He also possesses a perpetual generator that grants him practically unlimited stamina. *'Scanner Eyes:' Due to his augmentations, his eyes have a night vision function, and can detect completely invisible targets. *'Kickboxing Master: '''Bryan's fighting style is based on a high-risk, high-reward style of kickboxing that allows him to string quick and hard-hitting combos that leave him open to counterattacks. Equipment *'Walther PPQ M2: A handgun that Bryan carries with him for emergencies. Its bullets are strong enough to harm Yoshimitsu. *'''Minigun: A rapid-fire weapon with great power that can fire 6000 rounds per minute. With it, Bryan easily pulverized a tree. *'Missile Launcher:' A standard missile launcher with great destructive capacity. *'C4: '''A set of explosive charges that Bryan can adhere to unsuspecting enemies. *'Laser Cannon:' An experimental weapon that can cut through concrete like a hot knife through butter. *'Combat Knife:''' A small knife that Bryan wields masterfully. He was able to compete with Yoshimitsu's sword using it. Feats Strength *Ripped a tank's cannon and then threw it around. *Threw a steel beam with enough force to make it pierce through a helicopter. *Casually killed many members of the Manji Clan. *Defeated Lei Wulong. *Punched Yoshimitsu through a wall. *Has clashed with Lars Alexandersson. *Superior to JACK robots, which are strong enough to shatter huge meteors. Speed *Reacted to a surprise attack from Yoshimitsu. *Dodged a slash from an invisible Yoshimitsu. *Fast enough to react to bullets. *Can keep up with Lars Alexandersson. *Superior to JACK robots, which can move at Mach 5000 speeds. Durability *Practically bulletproof. *Was unfazed when he got shot by a tank at point-blank range. *Tanked an explosion caused by a large helicopter. *Tanked getting shot by Lei Wulong. *Has taken many hits from Yoshimitsu. *Has taken hits from Lars Alexandersson. *More durable than the JACK robots, which can tank island-busting blows. Skill *Often comes out on top in his fights with Yoshimitsu. *Has clashed with Lars Alexandersson. *Considered to be Doctor Abel's biggest success. *Killed his own creator. *Used to be a skilled detective and a corrupt cop. *Has fought in many different battlefields, reducing them to rubble. Weaknesses *Rather reckless at times. *His moveset leaves him wide open after using certain attacks. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:North American Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Namco Category:Tekken Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pure Evil